


Первый смертный грех

by Cirtaly



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AU, Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Drama, Gen, Исполнение на заявку
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: Как бы выглядела первая встреча Азирафеля и Кроули, если бы они встретились чуть позже.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	Первый смертный грех

**Author's Note:**

> Выполнено на заявку: «Знакомство при других обстоятельствах, скажем, на пару веков позже».
> 
> На самом деле никто не знает, когда именно случился первый смертный грех, но Адам по разным источникам точно прожил больше ста лет.

Солнце склонялось над землей. Все было совершено.

По пустыне, все удаляясь и удаляясь от крошечного оазиса, шел человек, поправляя худую котомку, висевшую у него на плече. Он грустил, но не оглядывался на сочную зелень деревьев, окружавших отчий дом, который он оставлял навсегда.

Вслед одиноко бредущему человеку раскрыв свои черные крылья, смотрел демон. Смотрел внимательно и хмуро. Рядом с демоном с неба вдруг упал столб яркого света, и демон удивленно воззрился на него. Под его любопытным взглядом на землю совсем неизящно плюхнулся ангел, и свет с небес тут же погас. Ангел был встрепан, перья на его сияющих кипенно белым крыльях затрепетали на свежем ветру наступающей на пустыню ночи.

— Это ты сделал? — взволнованно спросил он у демона.

— Что? — демон изумился еще больше.

— Это… кажется, оно называется «за-а-а-висть». — Ангел произнес название греха по складам и уставился на демона с надеждой, но демон только мрачно фыркнул, отвернувшись от ангела.

— Нет. Это не я. Если я соблазнил Еву попробовать то яблоко в Эдеме, это не значит, что я соблазняю их на все зло в ми… — возмущенно выпалил он, но не успел договорить, потому что ангел перебил его, ошарашенно охнув.

— О, так это ты тот?.. Кроли, так тебя зовут! И еще у тебя есть воплощение черной змеи! Я тебя видел. А я Азирафель, — ангел говорил теперь торопливо и очень, очень смущенно. — Прости, я не хотел тебя задеть. Просто я надеялся, что ты объяснишь мне, что это такое. Мне объясняли наши, но я не понял. А ты демон, вы в этом должны лучше разбираться.

Демон Кроли с еще большим удивлением и подозрением глянул на ангела Азирафеля.

— Зачем тебе? Ты же ангел.

— Я был хранителем Авеля! Я должен был его оберегать! То есть… я сберег его душу, но не тело, и теперь они так плачут… это… И я… если я хочу продолжать оберегать других, я должен понимать их пороки, иначе все время будет так!

Ангел говорил с отчаянием, и даже свет его крыльев сделался не таким ярким. Подозрение на лице демона рассеялось и проступало что-то совсем другое. Люди еще не придумали рисовать сочувствие на лицах у демонов, но у человечества все было впереди.

— Зависть это чувство, когда то, что ты хочешь, есть у другого и ты настолько сильно этого хочешь, что готов на все, — помедлив, произнес демон, и ангел Азирафель сосредоточенно взглянул на демона.

— Кажется, я понимаю, — кивнул он.

Они помолчали. Человек, который совершил первое на Земле убийство и первый в истории Земли смертный грех, скрылся на холмом. Красно-золотой солнечный луч упирался в этот холм, а человек все шел и шел, где-то там дальше, в тени, куда свет уже не попадал.

— Я думаю, глупое чувство, — решительно заявил демон Кроли. — Только идиотов можно им соблазнять.

— Ты… ты что?!

Ангел снова выглядел ошарашенным, еще сильней чем когда только явился. Он взирал на демона теперь так пристально, будто больше в мире смотреть было не на что. Ни на небо, ни на песок пустыни, ни на первое в истории планеты родительское горе утраты.

— Глупо, говорю! — повторил демон и широко ухмыльнулся, обернувшись к ангелу. — Это все равно, что я бы, например, завидовал тебе.

— А ты не завидуешь?.. — тихо спросил ангел Азирафель, в свою очередь отвернувшись и глянув на холм, за которым больше не было видно человека. На пустыню опускалась холодная ночь, а на лице ангела Азирафеля до сих пор можно было разглядеть отчаяние и тень горя потерявших своих детей отца и матери.

Демон изучил лицо ангела с ехидной и все еще сочувственной усмешкой и покачал головой, хотя ангел не мог этого видеть. На них обоих налетел продирающий до костей порыв ветра, и демон раскрыл свои крылья, заслонив от него ангела Азирафеля.

— Хм, Азирафель… Знакомое имя, — сказал демон Кроли, пока ангел задумчиво изучал черное крыло, нависшее над ним. — Это не ты Восточные врата охранял?

Тут ангел вдруг покраснел и принялся прятать взгляд от демона. Демон же продолжал с иронией и торжеством в голосе:

— Точно ты. И у тебя был меч.

— Кхм… Я… гм…

Ангел издавал звуки невнятные и явно недостойные солдата небесного воинства.

— Да! Был, я его помню! — воскликнул демон Кроли. — Он светился еще так. Так где твой меч? Неужто потерял?..

— Я его отдал, — прошептал ангел Азирафель.

— Ты… что?


End file.
